


It was going to be a long night.

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a table full of birthday presents and all night for Sam to open them</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was going to be a long night.

This started its life as comment porn for [](http://mkitty3.livejournal.com/profile)[**mkitty3**](http://mkitty3.livejournal.com/)   that arose from the awesome manip that can be found [here](http://mkitty3.livejournal.com/320742.html#cutid1)

well [](http://evenindeath.livejournal.com/profile)[**rip_67**](http://evenindeath.livejournal.com/)   (my wifey) and I got to commenting on the comment porn I wrote and it kind of grew into a fic ... so now the whole thing is here at my journal and that of my wifey's...

Title: It was going to be a long night.  
Author: [](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/)   and [](http://evenindeath.livejournal.com/profile)[**rip_67**](http://evenindeath.livejournal.com/)   
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: nope just boy smexing  
Summary: Dean has a table full of birthday presents and all night for Sam to open them

 

Dean slides his hands along the firm chest as he drags Sam's wife-beater up higher to expose his dusky nipple, runs his fingers across the sensitive flesh then nods towards the range of presents he has laid out on the table.

Sam looks across at the table and feels his cock twitch as he decides what they will open first. He reaches out and regards the wrapped gift. Slowly too slowly for Dean's liking he unwraps the paper, and holds up the handcuffs inside. "Don't we already have some of these Dean?"

"Yeah but these are special. No locks see?" Dean closes it around Sam's wrist and softly speaks a word in Latin, too soft for Sam to hear. Sam's eyes widen as he sees a flash of blue, and it looks as if it seals the cuffs shut."Only opens again with the magic words" Dean nuzzles into Sam’s chest and flicks his tongue over Sam's nipple before looking back up at Sam with smoldering eyes. "Next present Sammy...."

Sam looks at the table by the bed, picking up a long thin present that flops rather ungracefully in his ‘cuffed hands. Dean’s eyes are blown wide with lust as he remembers exactly what is inside that one. He closes his hands around Sam’s wrists pulling Sam behind him as he walks around the other side of their bed. Sam’s always known Dean has his kinks, but they have never played as hard as it seemed they are going to tonight. The handcuffs are no real surprise, though the fact that they are magically enchanted ones is.

Sam gives a geeky half hearted attempt at reminding Dean that they have research to do for their latest case, but he gives up when he sees the raw lust in his brother’s eyes. That, and the fact that Dean decides to throw him down on the bed to shut him up. Dean motions to the present in Sam’s hands. “Open it Sammy.”

Sam opens the present, the leather handle thick in his hand. Almost the same size as Dean’s cock, Sam muses as he slides the flogger through his hands. He hands it to Dean and holds his breath, the soft suede tips tickling as they softly touch his skin.

Sam moans unable to control himself as Dean’s hands tease him, and Sam shivers at the sensations it arouses in his body. Dean reaches over to pick up the next present in line on the table. It’s small and Sam has no idea what it is as Dean holds it up to the light. “What do you think Sammy? We open this one now?”

Sam’s tongue slides along his bottom lip, and he feels his cock twitch in anticipation. Sam fumbles with the paper, finding it harder than usual with his hands cuffed. It’s much smaller than all the other gifts. Dean grins when Sam’s eyes widen. “A cock ring, Dean? What other torture devices do you have in store for me?”

Dean just smirks as he takes it from Sam’s hands and places it over his cock, letting it sit at the base of Sam’s shaft. “Gonna have to wait now Sammy, I’m gonna have you just begging to let you out of it.” Sam makes that pissy little noise that he makes when Dean teases him, knowing there won’t be any relief in sight any time soon.

Sam’s cock gets harder and harder as Dean lightly runs the soft strips of leather across his skin. He adds sharp little nips across the canvas of Sam’s body as he slides down Sam’s chest, only stopping to lave at his nipples. A couple more sharp nips across his abs and Dean looks up to see the effect he’s having on Sam. Satisfied, he moves lower, down to his cock. Sam moans, honest to God moans and Dean can’t take it any longer. Sam is so hard, precome pearls at the tip, his cock begs for release.

He arches his hips lifting his cock closer to Dean’s mouth, as he tries in vain to find relief. “Dean please, if you wont take off the cock ring at least remove the cuffs. Dean…” Dean watches as Sam pulls the ‘puppy eyes of doom’ on him. Rolling his eyes, Dean gives in for the moment and softly recites the Latin words, again too softly for Sam to hear. After all he can always put them back on him again later, Dean muses.

Sam flips them over; he’s had enough of Dean taking his time, and starts biting Dean to make him suffer too. He leaves marks along his side and Dean squirms and gasps, as Sam slowly makes his way to Dean’s cock.

He usually loves watching Sam as he takes his time along his body but Dean is over slow and easy now, he demands that Sam hurry up. He wants to take control but Sam pins him down, forces him to lie there and wait, as Sam takes his time mapping out every freckle on his body with his tongue.

He just wants to touch Sam, cover him, remind him that he's here and he's not going anywhere. But Sam's hands are so damn strong on his arms and there is no way he's getting out of this one. He bucks his hips up, hoping for more contact making Sam flash a cheeky smile that Dean just wants to wipe of his smart ass face.

Sam knows what Dean is up to and although this is his birthday after all he wants to make it just as special for Dean too. Sam reaches for the next present and un-wraps it, covering Dean in the soft tissue paper it had been wrapped in. Sam's face lights up as he sees that Dean had totally got him an [iBod](http://www.ohmibod.com.au/ohmibod.php), one of those vibrators that you plug into your iPod that vibrate along with the music.

Sam smiles as he reaches over for Dean's iPod, rips out the headphones and plugs it in. Dean's laughing at Sam's brutality with it as Sam turns on the music, the vibrator moves along with the beat. Dean's impressed that Sam didn't go for his own emo music. He can just imagine how good AC/DC will feel. Sam runs the vibrating wand along Dean's chest, along his stomach, and Dean is gasping for air. He runs it along his cock and Dean bucks into it.

Dean has never realized how much vibration his music produces until it is amplified with the wand. His skin is thrumming with sensation as he feels Sam moving it along his skin, then further back towards his ass. Dean’s bucking becomes frantic now, as his cock begins to leak precome from all the stimulation. Sam's grin seems almost evil and Dean can’t help but mutter 'Christo.'

Sam smirks and nuzzles into Dean's neck pressing the wand a little further in towards Dean’s ass. “Not possessed Dean, but you know... you kinda started all this, and I'm just running with it.”

"Anyway,” Sam whispers into Dean's ear, “you can do whatever you want to me Dean. You just need to take it.”

Dean moves his head to look Sam in the eyes, he’s got the most evil smirk Dean has seen since he was possessed, but he can tell he’s deadly serious.  
He leans down and kisses Dean, keeping him totally ignorant as to what he’s planned next. Dean struggles and Sam releases his hands, so Dean takes the opportunity to run them up Sam's chest, thumbing his nipples and holding onto his shoulders, pulling him down more.

 

Sam smiles into the kiss, and pushes the vibrator slowly into Dean. He practically jumps as the sensation catches him by surprise. Sam rests a hand on his chest, applying gentle but firm pressure, keeping him still.

"OH FUCK!" Dean exclaims, as the vibrator nudges against his prostate, just... just right there …and again. Sam's eyes reveal just how much he’s enjoying making his brother writhe beneath him as he releases his hand on Dean's chest to grip his own cock, weeping precome in sympathy with Dean's.

Sam swipes the bead that appears on the tip with his thumb and places it on Dean’s bottom lip awaiting entrance to his mouth. Opening just wide enough, Dean covers Sam's thumb with his mouth and sucks it, running his tongue over it, savoring Sam's taste. Sam bites his lip, as it becomes all too much for him. He thrusts the vibrator into Dean again but harder, so he can feel that same need. Beads of sweat are starting to form on Sam's brow, slicking stray hairs to his forehead and to his neck. He drops his head to look at Dean with blown eyes.

"Fucking hell Sammy, taking your sweet time"

Sam thrusts the vibrator into him once more and Dean almost screams."Are you ready for me yet?" Sam breathes. The bed starts to spin slightly as he realizes he‘s been holding his breath.

"When aren't I?"

Sam pulls out the wand faster than he should in his haste and Dean digs his nails into Sam's back.

"Fucking hurry up" Sam fumbles around looking for the lube, but Dean grabs his hand. "No time, seriously... Hurry up," Dean reaches over and grips Sam’s cock, releasing it from the cock-ring.

Sam grins; he kisses Dean quickly then aligns himself, slowly pushing in. Dean groans with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Sam watches Dean's face, now flushed from anticipation. He tilts his head back and Sam wants more than anything to bite at the perfect curve of his neck. He slowly starts to move inside Dean, increasing the pace as Dean's heels dig into the bed, the rest of him moving within Sam. It’s too much for him already, Sam's heat, the speed and pressure traveling to his head, then to his cock. He pants as Sam becomes more brutal with his thrusts and Dean breaks, coming with a scream of Sam's name.

Sam breaths heavily, becoming clumsier and losing his rhythm

"Almost there Sammy" Dean said, his voice like sandpaper. Sam bucked and Dean could feel the heat filling him, as Sam sunk into him. His legs boneless and no longer able to support him. Dean smirks as he looks into Sam's eyes. "I am SO AWESOME" he grins as Sam punches him on the shoulder. Sam rolls over to Dean's side with a smirk as he picks up the next present. "So, Dean …any idea what this next one is?" Dean pales as he remembers what lies inside that present. "Yeah ...umm about that Sammy, we might need a little more recovery time before we attempt that one."

 

 

"Why…what is it?" He asks shaking the box. Dean laughs and takes the box off him "For another day I think”

"Weakling, I'm totally up for round two"

"Seriously? Dude, you must have a super-cock or something"

"And don't you know it," Sam grins "You can’t tell me you've forgotten already, how awesomely my cock just made you scream? Sam raises a brow and his mind begins to tick over all the things that would require them to rebuild their stamina. He smirks as a thought pops unbidden into his head.

"You got me a sex swing"

Dean's eyes bug out as the words pass Sam's lips. "What the Fu---" he gasps "No Sammy it's ....."

Sam laughs, Dean is so easy to bait even if he does claim more experience in all areas of sex than Sam. He’s so adorable when he’s embarrassed.

 

"I'm kidding Dean, "Sam laughs, although he really would love to see what Dean would do faced with one of those.”So ...Dean," Sam reaches down to cup Dean's spent cock in his hand. “I think it's time you opened a present. It is my birthday after all and I think I need you fucking me next. So..." Sam sorts through the last remaining presents on the table." How come you got me so many?" Sam nips a trail of tiny bites along Dean's inner thigh, causing him to squirm. "You know I think I might need to use those cuffs on you, if you don’t stop squirming."

Dean tries not to arch closer to Sam's mouth as he explains, "They’re for all the birthday's I missed, when we were kids, when we had nothing, wanted ... aaah ...wanted to make it up to you."

Sam panther crawls along the length of Dean's body before leaning in and devouring his mouth with his own.

"Dean, you didn't have to, you’re such a girl about it" Sam teased.

Dean put a leg around Sam's and pushed him onto his back.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
